


Rumination

by Fireflower34



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Big cringe, Canon-Typical Violence, Ehhhh, Gen, Guns, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Shot, Probably ooc, Random - Freeform, Wtf am I doing, contemplations, if i did smthng wrong let me know pls, impromptu writing be like, probably mistakes, the servants do this and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflower34/pseuds/Fireflower34
Summary: Mey-Rin thinksorOne maid-slash-sniper and the life she lives now
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Baldroy & Finnian & Mey-Rin, Mey-Rin & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 25





	Rumination

**Author's Note:**

> YEEEET  
> My first work in this fandom  
> I gotta say, this anime has me HOOKED  
> And I love all the characters (well, most of them) bc they're so complicated  
> so here's a random one-shot  
> Mey-Rin's pretty awsome  
> but idk their characters that well, so maybe OOC  
> GLHF!

Mey-Rin hums quietly to herself as she leans against the railing of the balcony, feeling the cool night wind weave through her hair.  
She taps the marble absently with one finger, scanning the ground beneath her. They were on watch tonight. Sebastian had felt something off. And instinct had never led them astray before.  
Mey-Rin lifts her hand to the round glasses perched delicately on the bridge of her nose, fingering one corner as her other hand creeps down to the gun hidden away in her dress.  
 _That’s one thing a maid outfit is good for_  
A sudden breeze ruffles her hair, and she lifts her head warily, peering at the gardens through her glasses.  
Nothing. That was Finny’s post anyway. Bard was stationed at the other side of the manor, and Sebastian would be wherever there was trouble.  
He and the master had returned from a case just a few hours ago, and had a feeling they’d been followed. But calling them out would do no good. Much better to use an element of surprise and end it as quickly as possible. The young master had been quite tired today and Sebastian was clear that nothing was to disturb his sleep.  
Mey-Rin secretly found it amusing. It was very possible that the master had given Sebastian that order, but it was also possible (and much more fascinating) that Sebastian had decided that himself.   
And Mey-Rin would happily grasp at any instance where the stoic butler might’ve shown that he cared.  
A flash of something catches her eye. Moonlight reflecting off a rifle.  
She swiftly flicks off her spectacles, slipping them into her pocket and grips her own gun.  
It never failed to amaze her how totally the glasses suppressed her vision.  
Without them, the world was suddenly in sharp focus, the previously similar colors now existing in sharp contrast to each other. She could clearly pick out the bright figure of her fellow servant and the man he crept up upon. Her eyes darting around the garden, analyzing, recording, planning. They noted another flash from the east side. And the abnormal shift of a branch in the north. Gathering data as fast as her mind could process it.   
Mey-Rin didn’t know what exactly changed her vision, but it acted on its own. Almost like lungs. If you don’t focus, they work by themselves. But when you do, you can control them easily. Yet mastering them required practice, as did her vision.  
The rifle makes little noise as she draws it, narrowing her vision to a single man that’d strayed from the others.  
Eyes like hers would certainly be a bother in the life she lived now. She didn’t want to see every speck of dust and grime on a noble’s carriage, or the way every thread looped around each other in a woman’s jacket. The glasses she wore constantly were a much-appreciated break from the overwhelming flood of information, she had thanked the master profusely when they’d first been given to her.  
He’d simply waved her off and told her to get back to work  
Mey-Rin aims at the man, focusing only on her target, and lets her eyes take in every little detail.  
A sniper’s job was to eliminate the enemy swiftly and stealthily, and she was made to be one.  
 _All you’re good for_  
It’s been a long time since she believed those words.  
Back then, she killed because she had no choice. What place was there in England for a girl like her? Those people had given her these eyes and told her to use them because no one else would let her. She was built for this.  
Even now, she’s eternally grateful for the night Sebastian brought her here.  
She could’ve ended up in much, much, _much,_ worse places than this  
Mey-Rin follows the man with the point of her gun, waiting to see if Finny would take him first, when a shout sounds from the other side of the manor.  
Bard had caught one too.  
Mey-Rin’s gaze doesn’t waver.  
She liked this household, and had found friends in Baldroy, Finny, and (dare she say it?) Sebastian.  
And of course, the young master  
From the moment she met him, Ciel had fascinated her.  
One perk of her ever-informative vision was that it picked up on things for people as well. A twitch that might mean they’re lying, a nervous tic that betrayed their emotions, the curve of their posture or the angle at which they held their arm would all provide bits of personality for her until she had an image forged from harsh truths rather than pretty lies and facades. But Ciel was almost impossible to read.  
Mey-Rin lowers her gun when Finny sneaks up behind the man. Best choose another target, the gardener has this one under control.  
A series of bangs resounds from the her right and the maid whips around, firing the second she saw him. A cry cut short and a soft thud as the man falls. Sebastian would take care of the bodies. (or Pluto, but that’s something she rather not think about)  
Unlike the orders she used to work under, killing for Ciel was something she was quite willing to do.  
The boy hadn’t seemed like much, though the lack of information unsettled her. But after witnessing the first few ‘meetings’, Mey-Rin was very aware that the young child would make a dangerous enemy.  
Rather than dissolving her interest, however, it just grew, and she began watching the young master more carefully.  
(There’s a loud crash from Finny’s direction, and a small whoop of triumph.)  
Mey-Rin was intrigued. Ciel was quite capable of intimidation despite his small size, turning well-composed businessmen into sweaty, nervous, wrecks after a few minutes of discussion (the ones seeking to trick him were taken care of with Sebastian’s help, and got much more than intimidation).  
The master was but a child, yet he had a better grasp on human nature than most people would ever have in a lifetime.   
But what Mey-Rin found truly fascinating, was his _sight_  
(and with vision like hers, she knew what she was talking about)  
She shot three times, each bullet finding their mark, then ducks behind the marble column as returning shots bounced off with a sharp ping  
Not his physical sight (though how he managed to adjust to one eye so easily was rather impressive too), but how he saw _people._  
The reason Ciel was as good as he was, seemed to stem from his ability to see into someone.  
It wasn’t anything unnatural or enhanced like her own vision. It was simply a skill he’d developed.  
Ciel could see exactly what would terrify you the most, and how, and why. His stare seeming to go straight through you into the darkest crevasses of your mind that no one was to ever see. The most flawless facade simply a mask he peeled off to reveal the face as it truly was, nothing was hidden from him. That analytical stare creeping over your body and reading every little signal as if it were another mystery novel.   
Mey-Rin knew he’d found the culprit when that devilish smile crept across his face.  
Yes, the young master was quite fascinating.  
The maid has no idea how he does it. And frankly she’s impressed.  
Because if there was one thing she found interesting, it was sight. Ever since she found just how abnormal her own was.  
Ciel was skilled in picking at the weaknesses of the mind. Poking and prodding until it crumbles, and Sebastian can rip apart the remains.  
The two of them make a terrifying team.  
But she’s not afraid of them. Not in the way she’d been afraid of failing her old master.  
Sebastian dealt with them patiently, even if the maid could tell they irritated him to no end sometimes. Ciel would never openly show it, but he cared about them too. And it showed up in little things, like wiping a smudge from the railing so she didn’t have to, or keeping everything away from the edge of the table so they wouldn’t be knocked over.   
(She often caught a flash of a smile whenever Sebastian noticed)  
Mey-Rin liked her life, and she’d do anything to protect it, to protect _them_  
(Even if that was mainly Sebastian’s job)  
All of them were rather fond of Ciel (even if the butler would never admit it)  
A child, who willingly took on the title and burden of the next Aristocrat of Evil  
Perhaps he made it seem easy, but Mey-Rin started recognizing signs after a few months of working for him.  
An irritated tapping on the table, the slight downturn of his mouth, a distracted look in his eye, Mey-Rin made careful note of them all, piecing together the situation (though not nearly as fast as Sebastian can)  
That’s why she takes such joy in her job, protecting the master in any way she can.  
(the firing stops and she stands up again)  
On particularly stressful days, the three of them make it their goal to get a positive reaction from him. An amused smirk, a small laugh, even a confused look would work.  
(Sebastian seems to like watching them try)  
Mey-Rin shoots the last man within her range and lowers her rifle to watch Baldroy, who the attackers were trying to ambush. The maid smirks.  
 _Three...two...one…_  
Right on time, a black blur slams into the two trying to sneak up on Bard and sends them flying back several meters with a yelp of surprise.  
 _There_ he is.  
Sebastian throws two things, sharp and silver, and they embed themselves in their targets’ throats with a spray of red, instantly killing the shooters.  
Mey-Rin smiles and jumps off the balcony, landing neatly in a roll and coming up a few steps from Bard, who waved.  
“Ey Mey-Rin, how’d it go?”  
The maid crosses her arms, “everything’s taken care of. You? I see you needed Sebastian’s help.”  
The servant grins, “Psshh, I could’ve taken ‘em.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
Finny pops out of a bush and brushes leaves from his hair, beaming, “that’s not what I saw when that one guy almost tackled you.”  
“Hey-!”  
Mey-Rin replaces her glasses as the two of them bicker. Sebastian sighs in exasperated amusement and leaves to collect the bodies, leaving the maid to watch her fellow servants.  
And Mey-Rin knows she’d never trade her life for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
